


Marry me!

by Sugarsensei



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, One Shot, Tired Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarsensei/pseuds/Sugarsensei
Summary: "Is a special day" I thought. A really special day."Would you marry me Shuichi?" I said hopefully.But despite my courage and effort… I only received his exhaustion stare.





	Marry me!

**Author's Note:**

> It's difficult for me.. I try very hard on my english but still I am not that good u_u 
> 
> But I really wanted to share my fanfics, I can't help it!

"Is a special day" I thought. A really special day.

I was on my knees with a box in hand, and a bouquet of white and blue roses on my back, wearing a white suit, right in front of my beloved at the door of his apartment, he had a bed-hair, still on his pajamas, looking at me on disbelief.

"Would you marry me Shuichi?" I said hopefully.

But despite my courage and effort… I only received his exhaustion stare.

"It's the fourth time, Kokichi .." He sighed "I think you already know that I'm already married, it's impossible, now get up before the neighbors will see you."

I bit my lower lip, and gulped, getting down the ring offered.

"Since when did my beloved become so cruel?" I got up angry in frustration.

"Maybe since the second time you proposed to me."

"But my feelings will not change... Never! Ever!"

He sighed approaching me, snatching the box from my hands looking at the ring inside.

"Is it real? You really bought a ring!?" He asked incredulously.

“Rude! And it’s clear! I told you my feelings are genuine!"

"That's too much ..." He scolded me.

"I... I just wanted to tell you how much I love you!"

"D..Don’t shout out...! Come in!" He looked to the sides to drag me into the apartment by wrist.

"Shuichi hate me.. and I tried so hard..! Why he is so cruel!? It took me so much effort!"

"You shouldn't..." he murmured, massaging his temples, and sighed exasperatedly.

It’s.. that bad? So much rejection hurt…

But then he took the flowers from my hands, and smiled at them by placing them in a vase. "But... thank you... the flowers are beautiful."

My heart beat on happiness at the little spark of hope.

"My Shumai's favorites?" I asked enthusiastically.

"Yes..." He commented with regret, turning off my spirits again "I appreciate it... but.."

"But..." I said angrily with my arms crossed.

"But you should not, nor the ring, nor everything" He pointed to me, all of me "I still don't believe you actually bought it..." He opened the box again, carefully looking at the ring “I mean it’s cute.. but…”

“Oh! You like it!?”

“That’s not the point!” He shouted me.

“Ew…” 

“I don’t need it.”

“You are being so rude.. What happened with my gentle beloved!?”

"It’s because you are getting so far!" 

"I would reach the end of the world for you! You know!"

"Kokichi."

"Even so.. It's not fair that Shumai won't accept my love!"

"Kokichi..."

"But I will always continue to love you forever and ever! Although you.."

"Kokichi!" He stopped me, placing his hands on my shoulders to look at me with gentleness, a kindness that took me by surprise.

"I appreciate more waking me up with you and a simple breakfast afterwards, try that, the next time for our anniversary."

He tapped my forehead on mine, flushing my face.

"Thank god I thought you would do something like this, that's why I didn’t get scared when I didn’t feel you by my side."

I pouted; he took my hand and pulled me on a simple kiss on my lips, a long, tender, the ones that melt my heart and soul.

"But... I want to marry you again." I muttered on complain.

"Once married you can’t remarry, that's how it works." He laughed quietly.

"Boring." He pulled me into the room.

"If you want to marry me sooo much, I suppose, we could divor..." I covered his mouth with my hand in hurry before he finished speaking.

"The D word is forbidden in this house..." I said threateningly from his back.

He laughed turning to me, taking my hand again and kissing the gold band that rested on my ring finger.

"Then appreciate a bit more the ring on your finger, it wasn't easy to propose to you."

"You tell me! You already have rejected me 4 times."

"Well… I have to be faithful to my wonderful husband, right?" He smiled at me, I couldn't help but blush, while he removed my tie with gentleness.

We were on the main room, our room.

"Now go back to bed with me, I didn’t ask for the day off for nothing."

"Shuu..."

"Hm?"

"I love you."

“I love you too Kichi."

I smiled, we are married for five years now, I love them, every second of it.

"And... you will return that ring."

"Yees!"

**Author's Note:**

> That's why I only publish the most easy and short, it's shitty but I hope you liked it!


End file.
